


Jemima is different

by sky_child



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Friendship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_child/pseuds/sky_child
Summary: Jemima is different and very lonley. Kitty just wants friends. They both need a friend. The pantry is rather lonely.
Kudos: 10





	Jemima is different

Jemima wasn't like the other ghosts. One, she was the only child. Two, she was the only plague ghost who permanently lived "uptop". She lived in the pantry and sometimes roamed about the kitchen.. 

Jemima was different.

She wound only occasionally come out to see the other ghosts. She would never be there when they first came or when they left. Jemima was lonely and to be honest she felt quite sad. However she could always confide in one ghost. 

Kitty.

Kitty was an adult but still practically a child in Jemimas eyes. She would talk to her on occasion. It would never be for too long but that was okay she liked that. Even though Kitty would never actually look at her it was still nice to here about things. Jemima was still different but not lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> They both need a hug


End file.
